The sport of golf has grown dramatically over the years in popularity, public interest, and commercial interest. Also, various golf training aids and practice systems have been developed for improving various golfer skills associated with playing golf. Some of these training aids include golf shot alignment systems which emit a laser beam from the face of the club for aligning a golf clubface with a target and for assisting with the direction of the swing toward the target. Examples of such systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,283 by Wall titled "Golf Club," U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,812 by Hendricksen titled "Golf Club With Laser Alignment System," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,034 by Nelson titled "Laser Beam Golf Swing Training Device." These systems, however, are embedded in special club which can be expensive and difficult to manufacture. These systems also focus on aligning a club with a target and fail to assist or train a golfer in developing an effective and proper putting stroke.
Golf club aiming systems have also been developed which attach to golfer selected golf clubs. Examples of such systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,429 by Walmsley et al. titled "Club Aiming Unit," U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,034 by Nelson titled "Laser Beam Golf Swing Training Device," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,373 by Mathews et al. titled "Visual Type Swing Indicator Attachment For Golf Clubs." These golf club aiming systems, however, fail to assist a putter in accomplishing various training exercises which enable a putter to be more effective. Instead, these prior systems focus on only one or two exercises in assisting golfer with aligning shots.